Power Rangers Cyber Unit
by darkhuntingtiger
Summary: My new story. The old rangers are recruited by an old friend to resume their roles once more......
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Cyber Unit

Episode One: The Wedding

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove, CA. Nearly five years had passed since the events that unfolded with Dr. Tommy Oliver, his students, and the Dino Gems.

He and his girlfriend Katherine happened to be at the Angel Grove Youth Center, a juice bar/karate dojo/gym/arcade that had something for everyone. All these years later, instead of getting worse, the quality of the youth center had only gotten better. But this was not a normal day at the juice bar. Flowers were hung on the front of the building, with a large podium placed up front.

A long red carpet extended down the entrance with over a hundred chairs on each side. It was a wedding. And inside the youth center, the groom was just a little bit nervous.

"I can't believe this is happening today," said Adam, looking down on his dark green tux, a little perplexed.

"Hey, trust me man, you're going to make a great husband and father," said Tommy, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Trust me, Tanya is in good hands."

"Yeah I know. I really do love her. It took a while for things to work out….who would have thought she'd be two months pregnant with my kid and we would be about to get married?" Adam wondered aloud.

"Nobody, but hey, its gonna work out great man. Thanks for making me your best man…it means a lot to me," said Tommy.

"No problem, man, you definitely deserve it. You've been there a lot for me and Tanya nowadays," said Adam to his friend.

All of a sudden another voice blurted out, "Come on guys! I know it's a sappy day, but do we have to go so overboard?" It was Rocky, as he came over laughing. "You guys ready, we got less than an hour to go!"

Across the street from the youth center, the bride was getting herself ready. Tanya had never led an easy life. Raised in Africa, her parents disappeared and had been assumed dead at a very young age. She took care of the animals for a long time. One day, however, Aisha Woods came searching for something, and they switched places, Tanya coming to America.

The bride was just as amazed as the groom, as she looked down at herself, in her long yellow wedding dress complete with veil and a tiara. "Well, I guess it really is okay…" she said.

"Of course it is! Okay, maybe its not the usual white…but I think it looks great, Tanya!" said her maid of honor, Tommy Oliver's girlfriend, Katherine.

"Hey, like, don't forget us over here!" said Kimberly, walking on over. "Thank you _so _much for asking me to be a bridesmaid even though I haven't known you for long, Tanya."

"Oh of course, Kim! You and Adam are good friends, and you really seem like a great person!" said Tanya.

"Um, guys, I don't want to rush this, but Kat, Kim, and I, really gotta split to make it on time…see you at the altar, Tanya!" said Aisha, who flew over from Africa, just for the wedding.

"Bye guys. I'm about to go meet Dad so he can walk me down the aisle, see you there!" Tanya said as they each gave her a hug, and left.

After they left, she turned around and sighed. The radio was still on in her room. She walked over and just as she was about to flick it off, she heard a familiar voice. "Ran…..gers……this is…..Zord……….." and then it disappeared.

"Zordon! Can it really be you!" She turned up the radio in hopes of hearing his voice again, but the station seemed to be back to normal. She turned off the radio and sat down.

" I guess I'm imagining things…probably pre-wedding jitters….No! I can't let myself get distracted. Today I am marrying Adam, and nothing will stop me!"

She gathered up the end of her dress and walked on out to meet her father.

But on the moon, something was happening. An alien spaceship had just touched down on the planet's surface, and as the door opened, someone was emerging. A very young witch having the appearance of a beautiful 20 year old walked out, with her long staff followed by a monkey-like man.

"Ha! My sister failed miserably to destroy this planet years ago. Father always did tell me I was the smarter one! Well, I will just have to prove it and put all doubts to rest…hopefully her old palace with that foolish husband of hers is still here on the surface…." Said the woman.

She raised her staff into the air and the palace glowed. "Ah. Yes there it is. It's a bit of a dump, but it will do for now. Come, Foromu." The two of them walked to the palace and entered.

"Ha! Perfect. An old monster machine, just left behind….not much in the way of furniture. Looks like they tried to sell this miserable place, but couldn't. Idiots. Well its mine now, anyway." She raised her staff, and plush chairs, a couch, a television set, and other accomadations instantly appeared. The palace also gained a pink paint job.

"Hehe, perfect! I will not fail. This planet will be brought to its knees. Besides, it needs a little styling and profiling, or I just couldn't look at it. Hehe, I'm sure I can harness these human's energy for EVIL purposes. Because my name IS Selina Repulsa!"

And as she said it thunder crackled in the sky…..

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time: Tanya and Adam get married…but they get another transmission from Zordon….and the Power Rangers are back! But who are they? And what drove them into action? Was it Selina? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Cyber Unit!


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Cyber Unit

Chapter Two: The Ceremony

The former yellow Power Ranger walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with her father as the familiar wedding march played. The entire crowd looked on knowing something great was happening.

Tanya reached the aisle and looked at her groom. He smiled at her and whispered," I love you Tanya…"

She looked down and touched her stomach where her soon-to-be child was growing. She looked at him and smiled.

Someone approached the podium from behind in a tuxedo. It was Ernie. With a smile on his face, he started ," Dearly beloved…"

Meanwhile, on the moon, Selina was watching the whole thing. "Ah, so these are those pathetic humans who thwarted my sister and her husband so many times!"

She watched them smiling to herself. "Wow…what buffoons. This foolish celebration of love is such a waste of powerful human energy. I just know I can harness it to my own advantage!"

She flopped onto a large bunny shaped pink couch she had in her living room. "Foromuuuuu…" she called out quietly but seductively.

Her monkey-like henchman bumbled into the room. "Yes, mistress?"

"Dear Foromu, those foolish humans I told you about, are having some stupid ceremony of love down on the planet Earth. Would you be a dear and send down some of my--" she stopped to chuckle " _special _putties? The ones Daddy made for me?"

"Certainly your highness! I will attend to it in the fastest method possible!" he said, bumbling out of the room again.

"Excellent. Those former Rangers will never have a peaceful moment again," she said before breaking into a horrible laugh.

Back on Earth, Tanya and Adam's ceremony was nearly complete. The vows had been spoken, and the rings exchanged. Finally Ernie was ready to pronounce them husband and wife.

"And by the power vested in me, by the United Online Church and the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." he said to them.

Tanya and Adam shared a passionate kiss for several seconds that after ending, aroused fierce applause among those in attendance.

"Congratulations, Tanya!" said Katherine, patting her on the shoulder.

"For the first time I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Adam and Tanya Parks!" exclaimed Ernie to the crowd.

All of a sudden, a voice busted out in a clumsy manner, "It will be the first and the last time, foolish one!"

It was Foromu, standing by with an army of putties.

"Putties! Oh my gosh, what are they doing here?" exclaimed Kimberly, biting her lip.

"I don't know….Putties were Rita and Zedd's thing…could it mean…." said Adam.

"Only one thing for sure, we gotta stop 'em! Katherine, Kimberly, you take Tanya inside and protect her. We can't afford for her to get injured during her pregnancy. Aisha, Rocky, Adam…we can handle a few putties, right?"

"You got it, Tommy!" said Aisha with a confident flick of her eyebrows.

As the others fled, Tommy and the gang began to let loose on the putties.

At fist, the Ranger put up a very capable fight. Tommy let loose a barrage of kicks that one of the putties appeared to succumb to. "Ha, not so tough are ya?" But then it grabbed him by the foot, pulling him to the ground and began an attack.

The others had soon fell victim to similar fates. They were losing and badly.

Inside, Katherine and Kimberly were trying to hide Tanya.

"Don't worry Tanya, they won't get you with us on the case!" said Katherine.

"Yeah…but I gotta wonder why those things appeared in the first place. I mean, Rita and Zedd's evil is totally gone right? Didn't Zordon sacrifice himself for everyone and turn them good?" said Kimberly, biting the side of her lip.

"Not quite, Kimberly. I am still here." said a voice, coming from the stereo system.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that who I think it is?" she said.

"Zordon, is that really you?" Tanya said walking over.

"Yes, it is me. In a manner of speaking. But I do not have much time. My signal is weak and it is why you lost me before Tanya. But you must listen. There are many secrets to be uncovered…and I need you Rangers once again…" he said to them cryptically.

Then his voice faded again….

Next time: Did I say you'd see the Rangers in this chapter? Sorry, I was wrong. Guess you'll have to wait and see. J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Zordon….are you alive?" said Tanya in disbelief.

"Not exactly Tanya. But we do not have time to discuss it. I need the Rangers again." He said to her.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" said Kimberly, biting her lip.

Zordon replied, "I am Zordon…but not the one you know. Still, if you want to save your friends, then I have little time to explain."

Tanya seemed to catch onto something, " So you know who that monkey is with the Putties?"

"That is right Tanya. They are incredibly dangerous, and all your friends are in extreme danger." He said to her. "They need to morph, if they hope to win."

"Morph? Zordon, or whatever you are, you must not know that we all lost our powers a looooong time ago." Said Kimberly to him.

"No, Kimberly, I know you lost your previous powers, however I am talking about new powers. I have traversed cyberspace for many years for the chance to find these." He said to her.

The room flashed as if thunder had struck and suddenly there were cell phones sitting on the ground.

"They are just ordinary phones!" said Tanya.

"No, Tanya, these are the new Cyber Unit morphers, the key to the new Ranger powers. I know you cannot fight because of your baby, but the others all must use these to defeat Foromu." Said Zordon.

"Look, when we get back, you are explaining everything, but for now, we gotta take your advice…Tanya, lock yourself in a closet where they won't find you. We gotta go help the others." Said Kimberly.

Katherine looked at Kimberly in disbelief," Kimberly, Tommy told us to stay here and protect Tanya!"

Kim looked back ," Kat, if we don't do something now, there won't be any point in protecting Tanya. Do you want her baby to grow up without a father? We have to save everyone and Tommy would not blame us. Now come on!"

Outside the Youth Center, Tommy and the gang were still struggling.

"Ugh, this is doing no good." He said laying another punch on one of the putties.

"Tommy! Take this!" yelled Kimberly as she ran outside the building and tossed him his morpher.

Aisha looked up," What is that?"

Katherine said to her," These are morphers for all of us. Zordon gave them to us."

Rocky looked at her shocked, "Zordon did!"

"Yes, but we can't explain now. Just grab one of them and morph!" said Kat.

"All right guys, its morphin' time!"

Suddenly in a flash of light, they had changed. Standing in the spot now, were 6 warriors.

"Cyber Unit Ranger 1 Pink!" yelled out Kat.

"Cyber Unit Ranger 2 Cyan!" yelled Kim.

"Cyber Unit Ranger 3 Yellow!" yelled Aisha.

"Cyber Unit Ranger 4 Green!" yelled Adam.

"Cyber Unit Ranger 5 Blue!" yelled Rocky.

"Cyber Unit Ranger 6 Red!" yelled Tommy.

Foromu looked shocked, "What are you all doing? How did you do that!"

Tommy laughed, "Haha, Foromu, you are about to learn what we Power Rangers can do. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" they all exclaimed in unison.

Tommy began unloading a barrage of kicks and punches on one Putty who was quickly defeated.

"Haha just how I like it!" he said.

"Cyan Kick!" yelled out Kimberly kicking a Putty straight in the head, causing him to vanish.

"Haha totally awesome!"

The other four ganged up on the last few putties and easily beat them.

"Alright Foromu, looks like you and your putties are down. What do you say now?" said Tommy.

"I say that I'm getting out of here!" said Foromu disappearing.

"Yeah, we did it guys…but who was that?" said Tommy looking off into the distance.

They ran back inside, where Tanya slowly turned around and got up from beside a counter. "Oh good, I was just hiding over here guys! ADAM!" She said noticing him in his suit and ran over and hugged him "Oh Adam, are you alright, Sweetie?"

Adam smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, Hun."

Kimberly suddenly blurted out, "Um, guys, I hate to be the party pooper, but where is Zordon?"

Tanya suddenly looked slightly less cheery. "Oh...don't get mad at me. I tried to get him to stay. But he said his energy was running low…that he would be back when he could…when the next battle came."

"The next battle? I guess this isn't over, then!" said Adam.

"Yeah, but guys, we can take on anything together." Said Tommy. "Now, Tanya, since the coast is clear, what do you say we go track your guests down and finally get around to that wedding reception?"

"That sounds great, Tommy." She said looking up and smiling.

Later that night, everyone was partying hard inside the Youth Center. Including a certain pair named Bulk and Skull.

"Man this party is boring Skull." Said Bulk.

"Well, Bulky, what do you wanna do about it?" said Skull as he got out his eye drops.

"I don't know…Skull what are you doing?" he said looking at Skull.

Skull jumped and accidentally dropped his eye drops in the already cut cake.

"Um, let's get out of here, Bulky!" he said running off.

Tanya was talking to her friends. "Guys, I'm just so happy. I can't believe this day finally came. I've got the best husband ever, and now I'll have a new baby too."

Suddenly, Miss Appleby walked over. "Miss Appleby, is that you?"

"Oh Tanya, actually its Mrs. Stone now. You see, the Lt and I got married a couple years back. But Jerome couldn't make it today, he had work." She said to them. She was carrying a plate with some cake in her hand.

"Oh I have had such an eye pain today…" she said.

Kat said smiling, " Well Miss Appleby, I mean Stone, I have some eye drops if you'd like."

"No, no, I'm allergic," she said taking a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Hmm what a flavor. Oh that is amazingly odd, but it tastes rather good." All of a sudden she started itching.

"Are you okay?" Tanya said to her.

"Oh yes dear, I just keep itching!" she said scratching profusely, pretty soon she was in the floor, yelling and finally fainted from itching so bad.

"Wow, think we should call an ambulance?" said Aisha.

"Probably, but first guys, I want to say how glad I am we are a team again." Said Adam.

"Yeah its great. Put it here guys." Said Tommy.

They each put their hands together then jumped up and yelled, " POWER RANGERS!"

Produced by

HAIM SABAN

SHUKI LEVY  
SMOKEY DOGG


	4. Episode 4 Part One

Power Rangers Cyber Unit Episode Four

A Dog for You is A Dog for Me!

Inside Angel Grove High, it was the first day of school, and Katherine was preparing her Freshman Biology class.

"Ah this is so hard! I've done it for a few years now, but meeting a new class will always be difficult." Suddenly her phone rang and she answered.

"Hi there sweetie," said the voice on the other line.

"Oh hi Tommy! How are you?" said Kat with glee. Suddenly, somebody knocked on her door. "Oh, I'm sorry, someone is here for me, I'll call you back in a bit…"

"Come in!" she yelled out.

Miss Appleby, wearing a plaid dress on her rotund form, waddled in. "Hello Katherine! How are you today?"

"Great, Miss Appleby!"

"Well Katherine, I thought I should tell you that Saturday is Pet Togetherness Day at the Youth Center. We are supposed to tell all our students that, and hope they will bring a very special pet Saturday!" said Miss Appleby with an apparent annoyance.

"Great! Tommy and I don't have a pet but we will be there. And…. Is Smokey coming?" she said anxiously.

"Why yes! He was your dog once, wasn't he?" said Appleby.

"Yes. A long time ago….but I doubt he remembers me now." She said painfully.

"Oh come now, dear, Smokey is a great dog with a great memory. I'm sure he still loves you very much!" said Appleby. "In any case, good luck with today! See you Saturday!"

That Saturday:

Tommy was walking into the Youth Center, hand in hand with Katherine. "You ready to see him?"

"Yeah….I think I am. I can't wait!" said Katherine. All of a sudden, somebody yelled behind them.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you here!" said someone.

All of a sudden running towards them came Tanya and Adam. Adam carrying a small turtle. "Hey guys! I didn't know you'd be there for Pet Togetherness Day!" said Tanya.

"Oh of course! We love helping the Youth Center out! It was so good to us! Is that your pet?" said Tommy

"Yeah, its our sweet little pet turtle, Frederick. We bought him, and he was like our baby. But now he's gonna have a real baby to deal with, huh?" said Tanya, smiling.

"Oh I almost forgot, Tanya, how is your baby? Don't know the gender yet, huh?" said Kat.

"No, but we will know soon. I sure can't wait." Said Tanya.

They walked on in, continuing to talk to each other.

A girl sitting at the front table as they walked in said, "Okay, I need name, phone number, Pet species, and need their shot info if you want to participate…….Hey! It's you guys!" said Kimberly, jumping up from the table. Rocky had been sitting next to her and he jumped up too.

"Hey guys! Kim and I decided we had nothing better to do, so why not volunteer?" said Rocky.

"That's right. It's been a total hassle but it's been a lot of fun watching people enjoy their pets." Said Kimberly.

But Kat didn't answer. She seemed to be in a daze. "Smokey…it's you…." She said, slowly walking to the elderly, but dependable German Shepherd.

She leaned down and petted his sweet face. "Smokey, I've missed you boy!" He barked a happy bark back at her.

Lt. Stone, still owner of the Juice Bar, walked on over. "Haha, well it looks like ol' Smoke remembers you Kat!"

"Oh Lt. Stone, this is like a dream come true. I worked so hard training Smokey, and I missed him so much when he left for the Academy! Never had any idea you guys would take him as your pet when he retired!" she said, giving Smokey a big hug.

But from the Moon Palace, Selina Repulsa was watching.

"Ugh! Foromu are you watching this!" she screeched.

"No, master, you lost my contacts."

"Well, never mind that! I'm sick of seeing this sentimental mush these humans call emotions! We need a wake-up call for them. How about this? Go turn one of those pets into a monster! That would be perfect."

Will Foromu succeed? How will the rangers survive? Find out next time!

To be Continued!


End file.
